SECRET
by Zokashime
Summary: Antara Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, alcohol, dan hipotermia. Semuanya memiliki rahasia. [AOKAGA]


_**Halo, apa kabar?**_

 _ **Happy AoKaga Day 2017. Meski telat karena suatu alasan, tidak mengubah semangat untuk menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang tidak seberapa ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **SECRET By Me**_

 _ **Warn! : AU! Typo, YAOI, Kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Antara Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, alcohol, dan hipotermia. Semuanya memiliki rahasia."**_

GANG kecil dengan lebar yang hanya muat dua orang bila berjalan sejajar. Kagami harus mundur ke belakang ketika muncul beberapa orang dari arah berlawanan. Tidak ada listrik yang menerangi, namun Kagami masih tetap bisa mengikuti jalan karena cahaya bulan yang menyorot.

Bola matanya meliar memandang ke atas mengikuti tembok gedung di samping, rasanya ia ingin berada di puncak sana dan merasakan sapaan angin.

Bug!

"Kagamicchi, jalan yang benar dong."

Kagami menurunkan kepala saat menambrak temannya yang berjalan di depan, " _Sorry_ , Kise," katanya.

Ya, Kise adalah orang yang membawanya sampai ke sini. Lelaki bersinar terang dan sangat disukai banyak wanita tersebut adalah temannya waktu ia baru menginjakkan kaki di universitas tiga tahun lalu. Padahal Kagami tidak suka orang cerewet sebab akan membuat pusing. Tetapi entah mengapa tidak bisa lepas, ia tidak pernah berhasil menghindar dari Kise.

Mereka ada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama yaitu, Ekonomi dan bisnis dengan konsentrasi management. Jangan tertawa, Kagami pun tidak tahu mengapa bisa mengambil jurusan tersebut, sedangkan keinginannya adalah menjadi guru basket.

Takdir memang tidak bisa dilawan. Maka dari itu, ia menikmati sebagaimana bunyi drible bola. Toh, walaupun tidak menjadi guru basket setidaknya ia masih bisa memainkan setiap hari tanpa lelah dan Kise selalu menemani.

"Kagamicchi, kita sudah sampai," kata Kise girang.

"Lumayan jauh juga dari jalan raya." Ia menengok kanan kiri mencari tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Kise. Menyerngit bingung, karena tidak ada tempat yang sumegah atau tempat yang layak dikunjungi, sekeliling hanya ada tembok gedung atau rumah orang. "Hah, kauyakin tidak salah alamat?" tanyanya.

"Tidaklah, aku sudah sering berkunjung. Cuma kali ini aku ingin mengajakmu, hehehe. Lewat sini, Kagamicchi."

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepala, bengong. Kaki mengikuti langkah Kise menuruni tangga yang mejorok ke bawah tanah. Ia tidak percaya tempatnya harus setersembunyi ini.

Kise menatap Kagami, ia mengembangkan senyum paling tulus, lalu berkata, "Ayo, masuk."

Ia mengangguk. Sebelum masuk, sekilas Kagami membaca tulisan 'MINE BAR' yang tertempel tepat di tengah pintu.

Ketika memasuki area, pendengaran disambut dengan dentangan musik halus, ringan, nan hangat, berasal dari piano yang dimainkan oleh pemuda bersurai langit cerah di pojokan. Kagami sempat terkejut dan hampir loncat karena piano berbunyi sendiri, tetapi setelah diperhatikan ternyata ada orangnya. Ia mengelus dada.

"Jadi kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku hanya untuk pergi ke bar, Kise." mengomel. "Dan lagipula tempat ini jauh sekali. Mengapa tidak pergi ke bar yang dekat rumah saja, sih!" kalau ia tahu Kise minta ditemani hanya untuk pergi ke bar, Kagami lebih baik mengorok di rumah atau dimaki.

"Bukan bar biasa pada umumnya-ssu. Lihat, betapa damai tempat ini, dan tentu saja aku ingin mendengar bunyi piano yang dimainkan olehnya."

Ucapan Kise memang benar. Tempatnya begitu tentram, dilengkapi denting musik dan disuguhi minuman kesukaan. Bersantai di sofa yang nyaman untuk memulai obrolan, tidak tahu tentang ekonomi, pekerjaan, politik, bahkan asmara. Kagami mendengar pekikan para gadis di sebelah kiri gara-gara satu dari mereka dinotis sang idaman.

"Aominecchiiiiiiiiii, aku merindukanmu-ssu." Kise bertingkah sebagaimana sikapnya.

Kagami yang fokus memperhatikan suasana tiba-tiba mempertajam indra pendengaran. _**Aomine … cchi**_ _?_

"Aominecchi, kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Kise."

 _ **Suara itu**_ _._ Naluriah, Kagami langsung melangkah mendekati Kise yang sedang di _counter desk._ "Kise?"

"Ada apa, Kagamicchi? Sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang."

Ia tidak menjawab lontaran sang teman, kini dirinya sibuk mencari suara berat yang sangat dikenal. Tetapi di counter hanya ada pemuda yang tidak Kagami kenal. _Sepertinya aku salah dengar. Mana mungkin Aomine, konyol!_

Tersenyum getir, Kagami duduk di kursi khas bar satu longkap dari Kise. Ia membuang jauh pikiran tentang manusia yang selama empat tahun sangat ingin ia temui. Untuk menyikapi hal tersebut, Kagami ganti dengan minuman apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Kise, kau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kayaknya _cocktail_ saja deh. Memang Kagamicchi mau minum apa?"

"Apa, ya? Mungkin _light beer_."

"Mayuzumi, bahan dasar _cocktail_ Tuan Kazeto pakai _tequila_ saja."

Kagami menegakkan kepala dan melihat asal suara. Orang itu keluar dari samping _bar display_ membawa sebotol alcohol di tangan. "Aomine," gumamnya pelan hanya terdengar diri sendiri. Iris melebar, irama jantung tidak karuan, entah ini senang atau dendam.

"Aominecchi, aku pakai _brandy_ , ya," request Kise yang sekarang pantatnya sudah bergeser didekat Kagami. Ia menepak punggung besar pemilik rambut sewarna burung kardinal tersebut. "Hei, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" cemas.

Kagami menarik napas dan menghembus pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabnya.

Aomine meletakkan botol beling alcohol didekat Mayuzumi yang sedang bekerja. Ia menangkap tatapan manik Kagami dari sebrang, kemudian mendekat, "Selamat datang Tuan, anda ingin minum apa?" dengan sangat sopan.

Kise terbahak. "Tidak usah seformal itu, dia temanku. Ah, namanya Kagami Taiga. Kagamicchi, dia namanya Aomine Daiki," jelasnya semangat.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku kepada para tamu, Kise. Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aominecchi suka pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Apa? Mau melihat Tetsu, jangan mengganggu pegawaiku."

"Aku tidak menganggu, tapi bolehkah nanti aku bertemu dengannya, sebentar saja," bujuknya sembari mengedipkan mata.

"Maaf, Tuan, jika tidak nyaman," Aomine beralih menghadap Kagami setelah mengabaikan Kise. "Anda ingin memesan minum apa?"

Kagami memandang tidak percaya siapa yang berbicara sekarang. "Panggil Kagami saja," usulnya kaku. "Aku pesan _light beer_."

"Baiklah, pesanan anda tidak lama. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Kelereng merah darah tidak lepas dari setiap gerak gerik yang Aomine buat. Memperhatikan intens sosok yang sedang menuangkan _beer_ ke dalam _Pilsner glass._ Ia tersenyum ringan, betapa serasi antara alcohol dan minuman-minuman tersebut dengan Aomine.

Figur berkulit dim Nampak sexi dengan kemeja putih yang disetrika licin melekat pas di tubuh. Lengan kemeja tersebut digulung rapi sampai siku. Poni tipis yang biasa menutupi dahi menyibak ke belakang, sangat modis. Dasi hitam sewarna dengan rompi dan celana dasar menambah kesan eksotis. Sepatu pantofel mengkilat melengkapi kesempurnaan.

Kagami ingin memuji menggunakan kesan lawakan seperti 'Ahomine, kau begitu keren menjadi seorang bartender' saat si _navy_ menyuguhkan minuman di hadapan. Tetapi kalimat yang tersusun buyar bersamaan dengan ekspresi Aomine yang sama sekali tidak mengenali eksistensinya.

Sejak datang hingga mereka bertemu tatap lalu berbicara, Aomine tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ia tidak yakin jika Aomine melupakanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Apa pertemanan yang dijalin dua tahun semasa SMA tidak meninggalkan kesan. Bahkan, Kagami tidak bisa lupa hal kecil yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Harusnya mereka berbagi minum dipertemuan yang sudah sangat lama, duduk berdua berdampingan, menceritakan pengalaman hidup tanpa _support_ satu sama lain. Melakukan kekonyolan ala mereka tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, menjadikan Kagami tidak sadar kalau dia menegak _beer_ -nya sekaligus bringas sampai keselek. Ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kagamicchi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise menepak-nepak punggung Kagami supaya terbatuk lancar.

"Akhhh, a-aku… uohook-uohook … ti-tidak apa-apa," kata-katanya tersendat sembari memegangi leher yang terasa terbakar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan," Aomine datang cekatan membawa segelas air putih. Menyodorkan cepat, "Minumlah."

Kagami terbatuk makin menjadi hingga matanya merah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Rasanya ia ingin mati merasakan kerongkongan perih. Merampas gelas dari tangan Aomine dan meminumnya, "Minta lagi! cepat!" hentaknya.

"Kagamicchiiii, bagaimana ini."

Kise sibuk sendiri, namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi ia hanya mencerocos tidak karuan membuat Kagami ingin membekapnya.

"Ini, minum yang banyak," tutur Aomine.

Ia minum perlahan-lahan sampai batuknya agak sedikit mereda. Tinggal rasa perih dan panas. Menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Memandang wajah Aomine garang.

Yang dipandang mendekat, "Bagaimana, Tuan. Apa anda sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya serius.

"AOMINE _FUCKING_ DAIKI!" Kagami berteriak dan menarik kerah bartender tersebut hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, ia menatap Aomine gemeretak. "Bangsat! Kubilang panggil saja namaku. Dan tidak usah berpura-pura jika kita tidak saling mengenal. Itu menyebalkan!"

"K-kalian saling kenal, sejak kapan-ssu?"

" _Shut the fuck up_ , Kise!"

"Oke, Kagamicchi, _peace_ , hehe."

Kagami menghebuskan karbon dioksida setelah melepaskan Aomine. Ia memijat pelipis. Merasakan banyak pasang mata sedang memperhatikan sekarang, betapa memalukan. Kelemahannya belum hilang, ia selalu tidak bisa menjaga sikap jika Aomine ada di hadapan, apalagi sampai memancing emosi.

"Kise, maaf," ucap Kagami yang merasa bersalah telah membentak.

"Tidak apa, Kagamicchi," ia memandang Kagami dan Aomine bergantian. Dunia begitu sepit, teman-temannya sudah saling mengenal. Kise merasa sia-sia sudah mengenalkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara keduanya, karena memang selama ini Kagami tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalalu.

Aomine selesai merapikan kerahnya kembali, ia keluar dari _desk_ dan berdiri di depan semua tamu lalu membungkuk, "Maafkan atas masalah yang terjadi, saya berharap Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian tidak merasa terganggu. Silahkan nikmati kembali minuman Anda."

Suasana menjadi cair seperti semula, kejadian dilupakan bagai angin lalu. Musik berganti lagu lembut, tidak lagi dari piano Kuroko. Aomine kembali kepekerjaan menghiraukan amukan Kagami jika mereka saling mengenal. Partner kerja yang mempunyai nama lengkap Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak banyak bertanya sebagaimana wataknya.

Kagami yang merasa menjadi pihak terabaikan menerima sikap Aomine, mungkin benar teman SMA yang telah memiliki pekerjaan sendiri itu sudah tidak mengenalnya. Sudahlah, tidak perlu ambil pusing. Intinya Kagami sudah mengingatkan, ya, meski dengan cara yang salah. Ia memesan satu gelas _light beer_ lagi.

Kise menemui Kuroko yang sedang istirahat di tempatnya. "Kurokocchi, kau lelah. Tahu tidak, permainan pianomu memang yang terbaik. Walaupun tak ada ekspresi yang terpatri di wajahmu, tapi sungguh nada yang kau gaungkan begitu hangat," puji Kise tulus. Ia menarik satu kursi dan menjatuhkan pantanya di sana. Memandangi mimik Kuroko penuh puja.

"Tadi ada ribut apa?" Kuroko mengucap tanya. Menyimpan pujian Kise dalam hati.

"Oh. Aku membawa teman kampusku ke sini, namanya Kagami," katanya. "Apa, Aominecchi, pernah cerita kalau dia punya teman dengan cirri seperti Kagamicchi padamu?"

Kuroko menggeleng kalem.

"Katanya mereka saling kenal, tapi Aominecchi daritadi bersikap biasa. Itu yang membuat Kagamicchi marah."

"Aomine- _kun_ , memang tipe orang yang tidak mau terbuka. Kuperhatikan dia selalu memikirkan sesuatu. Apa itu … siapa tadi namanya?"

"Kagamicchi."

"Iya, Kagami-kun."

Kise mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa kita jadi membahas orang lain. Mending mencari topik yang seru."

Mereka membicarakan hal lain biarpun Kise yang selalu ngomong paling banyak.

Kagami memperhatikan dari kejauhan, lalu mendesis kesal. Jadi pada akhirnya, ia dicueki sana sini. Dipastikan besok akan menghanjar Kise sampai babak belur. Hah, tetiba rindu dengan kasur empuk di rumah.

Ia tilik jam lusuh yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan, "Sudah hampir setengah satu," dan menegak minuman yang tinggal sedikit. Mengeluarkan dompet, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang didekat gelas kosong.

"Aomine, katakan pada Kise aku pulang duluan," ia berpesan, " _Thanks_ , minumannya, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi," menyengir lantas membalik badan.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali jika berkenan."

Ucapan terakhir Aomine yang sampai pada kendang telinga memuakkan. Haruskah ia berbalik untuk mencekik lehernya atau sekarang juga pergi ke paranormal dan menyantet sampai mati.

Kagami menengok sesaat pada tulisan 'MINE BAR' di pintu sebelum ia meniti anak tangga keluar dari sana. Angin malam menyapa genit kulit yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. Kise benar-benar menyeretnya sampai ia lupa mengenakan baju panjang.

Brigidik, rambut halus merespon suhu. Semoga penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh. Langkah besar menyusuri gang yang sebelumnya dilewati. Tangan dibiarkan tergantung bebas. Baru menyadari jikalau lupa membawa ponsel, semoga masih ada taxi bebas yang tidak harus dipesan terlebih dahulu.

Wajah menyebalkan Kise mampir dalam bayangan. Ia telah bersikap egois. Alasan utama tidak bilang-bilang jika pulang duluan yaitu, tidak enak hati menganggu obrolan Kise bersama Kuroko yang sepertinya seru. Dan alasan yang lain adalah, Kagami tidak ingin berada dekat dengan Aomine jika pemuda yang pernah hidup bersama tersebut menganggapnya orang lain.

Ia mengacak rambut frustasi, "Sialan, kenapa juga harus segalau ini, MEMANGNYA AKU REMAJA LABIL, HAH!" teriaknya, memarahi diri sendiri.

Tin…. Tin ….

Tin…. Tin ….

Tinnnnnnnnnnn…..

Kagami terperanjat hampir terjengkang tatkala dirinya sudah tiba di jalan raya. "Brengsek, mengagetkan saja!" makinya. Ia megira telah menghalangi jalan karena bunyi klakson yang keterlaluan. Ternyata mobil sialan itu terpakir di sampingnya.

Jendela mobil berwarna hitam tersebut menurun. Kagami sudah siapkan makian dalam benak. Namun, ia malah di lempar mantel.

"Pakai! Kau gila keluar malam-malam tidak pakai baju hangat."

"Aomine," Kagami melihat sembari mengerutkan dahi.

Pintu mobil terjeblak, "Masuklah, Bakagami."

Kagami terhipnotis dengan sebutan 'bakagami' ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai masuk ke dalam mobil Aomine tanpa pikir panjang, pun mantelnya lupa dipakai.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Menilik Kagami yang sudah siap, Aomine menggerakkan stir.

Di dalam mobil mereka lihat-lihatan. Kagami menggaruk kepala belakang, sedangkan Aomine langsung fokus pada jalan. Tiga menit tanpa ada yang berbicara menjadikan suasana begitu canggung dan awkward.

"Bagaimana, _acting_ -ku bagus, kan?" lontar Aomine mengusir kecanggungan. "Apa kau sakit hati?"

"Hah, maksudnya?" Kagami teflon. Wajah tanpa otak sangat terlihat jelas.

"Masih saja bodoh," ejeknya. "Maksudku, saat kejadian di bar tadi," nyengir, "Sebenernya Cuma _acting_."

Kagami berkedip dan menelaah satu persatu kata-kata teman lamanya, sedetik kemudian Aomine menutup satu telinga karena koaran hewan buas.

"HAH, _BASTARD_!"

Aomine terbahak.

"Sudah kuduga mana mungkin kau melupakanku secepat itu kan aku menyesal kenapa tidak membunuhmu saja," Kagami berucap cepat tanpa jeda.

"Tapi tidak kusangka jika kauakan bertindak seperti itu. Ahhhh," Aomine menggeram dan menatap Kagami sinis, "Kelakuanmu itu hampir saja menghancurkan reputasiku!"

Kagami membalas, "Salahmu sendiri, Aomine. Harusnya, jika mau main pura-pura kau memberitahuku dulu."

Aomine menyipitkan mata tanpa membalas ucapan bodoh Kagami, dan maluk merah itu ternyata belum selesai merancau. Kagami mengeluarkan semua kekesalan karena ia membohonginya. Umpatan demi umpatan yang terlontar membuat Aomine ingin membekap mulut tersebut dengan bibirnya.

Menyunggingkan senyum kecil mengingat 'Sudah kuduga mana mungkin kau melupakanku secepat itu kan' kalimat Kagami sebelumnya, bukankah dia terlalu percaya diri, tetapi Aomine tidak bisa menampik kebenaran.

Memang tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan Kagami hanya dalam waktu empat tahun. ABG berikrar, mengenalmu hanya sebentar tetapi untuk melupakanmu butuh waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Aomine pikir kata-kata tersebut terlalu norak, namun, kini ia merasakannya dan dapat dibilang sangat menyebalkan.

Keputusan meninggalkan Kagami saat naik dikelas tiga SMA sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang karena suatu alasan. Menurutnya itu jawaban dari masalah yang paling tepat dan benar. Tapi sekarang sadar jika ia hanya melarikan diri dan membodohi diri sendiri.

Malam ini, ia ditakdirkan untuk bertatap sekali lagi dengan pemilik kelereng merah. Aomine tidak akan menyia-nyiakan seperti saat tidak punya otak. Besok ia akan mentraktir Kise _steak_.

"Pokoknya, Aomine, aku tidak terima kau telah membohongiku," tutur Kagami yang disambut dengan desahan malas Aomine. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh, jadinya."

"Kau memang bodoh, Baka. Sadar dong!"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi jika yang membodohiku orang bodoh, aku sangat merasa paling bodoh."

Aomine menginjak rem dan mematikan mobil. "Hentikan dengan kalimat yang kata bodohnya banyak sekali. Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu."

Kagami bungkam, menatap lurus ke depan dan mengamati gedung tingkat empat bercat biru gelap khas apartemennya. "Oke, ini memang apartemenku," jelas Kagami, ia membuka pintu dan turun. "Kau mau mampir?" tawarnya.

"Tentu sajalah!" sewot Aomine menanggapi. Walau tidak ditawari juga ia memang berniat mampir, dan akan tetap mampir kalau Kagami melarangnya.

Tidak lama mereka sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang. Setengah set sofa dan meja di sebelah kiri dari arah datang. Di depannya ada televisi besar lengkap dengan _playstation_. Maju sedikit ada dapur minimalis beserta isinya dan kamar mandi. Sebelah kiri terdapat ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang.

Kamarnya teletak di lantai tiga dengan pintu nomor 10 dan apartemennya tidak semewah ketika SMA.

"Aomine, mau minum apa?" Kagami menyopot mantel dan menaruh didekat pemiliknya mendaratkan pantat.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar. Kau tahukan orang sibuk."

Sumpah Kagami ingin melempar wajah songong Aomine dengan botol cola kosong yang tergeletak di meja.

"Oh. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Baka," ucap Aomine canggung. Ah, ia dan Kagami belum pernah ada dalam situasi seperti ini, dulu jika akan berbicara tidak perlu ada kata basa-basi. Sekarang suasananya jadi aneh. "Bisa kau duduk, jangan jadi patung tidak berguna di situ."

Kagami berkedip dua kali, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kali ini, sumpah," dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Kagami mendecak, "Bukan begitu maksudnya," langsung duduk di samping si dim. "Memangnya mau bicara apa? Bukannya kita sudah mengobrol banyak."

"Hah, yang nyerocos daritadi kan kau sendiri."

"Tidak juga."

Aomine menghela napas, ia menengok ke samping memandang rahang Kagami bebas, "Aku minta maaf."

"Hahahaha," bahakan Kagami tidak bisa ditahan. Aomine berbicara dengan raut serius adalah hal yang paling lucu menurutnya. "Ada apa ini?" masih tertawa geli, berharap Aomine merubah mimik wajah dan ikut tertawa, namun, ternyata Kagami jadi kikuk dan seketika ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Memangnya wajahku kurang serius?" dalih Aomine, menatap Kagami tidak suka.

"Oke. Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tentang empat tahun silam."

Kagami mendengus dan menyenderkan tubuh, "Aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang jika aku menerima dirimu. Kau teman baikku, Aomine, hanya karena kau gay tidak membuatku membencimu. Seseorang punya kisahnya sendiri."

"Tapi yang kulakukan padamu dulu–"

"Telingamu sudah tidak fungsi? Aku sudah melupakannya," tekan Kagami. "Jadi kalau kau mengerti kuharap jangan dibahas lagi."

"Tapi ini harus dibahas, aku ingin menegaskan semuanya."

"Jangan bilang itu alasan mengapa kau menghilang."

Aomine mendesis sebelum menjawab, "begitulah."

Zaman SMA, Aomine merasa tidak punya otak dan ia sangat merasa brengsek atas kelakuan terhadap Kagami yang sudah mengakuinya sebagai teman baik. Tidak seharusnya orientasi yang disandang menjadi alasan untuk berbuat hal yang ia mau. Jika pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkan Kagami karena merasa bersalah.

Malam itu, kudunya mereka tidak tidur bersama. Dan malam itu mestinya Kagami tidak kedinginan sampai membuat Aomine khilaf untuk menjamah temannya sendiri. Ia tidak tega melihat penyakit Kagami kambuh, tapi tidak menyangka jika akan kelewatan.

Ya, Kagami divonis penyakit hipotermia akut ketika liburan musim dingin tahun kedua di SMA. Tidak menyangka jika tubuh bongsor sang Tiger lemah akan suhu. Makanya, ia geram saat tadi melihat Kagami keluar tidak memakai baju hangat.

Mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat yang memungkinkan untuk Aomine selalu ada di mana pun Kagami berada. Penyakit Kagami kambuh setelah mereka pulang dari bermain basket di halaman belakang rumah, penyebab utamanya adalah hujan. Ia sudah memperingatkan jika sudahi saja bermainnya, namun Kagami ngotot menolak dan lelaki tukang makan itu bilang sudah sembuh.

Lengkap, malam itu kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak ada. Aomine ingin membawa Kagami ke rumah sakit, namun, sayangnya hujan deras dan tidak ada kendaraan. Semakin panik ketika Kagami sudah tak bisa apa-apa, seperti orang lumpuh. Dia menggigil tinggi.

Aomine hanya berpikir, bagaimana cara tercepat membuat Kagami hangat. Tetiba ia langsung melucuti semua pakaian basah yang menempeli Kagami, membawa ke ranjang dan membaringkannya. Ia juga melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan menindih Kagami erat, hangat tubuhnya akan tersalurkan, ditambah selimut tebal yang menutupi.

Hingga satu jam kemudian suhu tubuh Kagami sedikit demi sedikit mendekati normal. Aomine yang notabene mempunyai orientasi berbeda lalu dihadapkan dengan orang yang disuka dengan keadaan sudah sempurna, entah setan apa yang menghasutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan birahi.

Kagami masih lemas, tetapi kelakuan Aomine perlu ditegaskan. Ia _schock_ bukan main kala itu, Aomine hampir bertindak keterlaluan. Jika ia tidak mampu melawan, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya, ia tidak menyangka jika Aomine akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

Setahu Kagami Aomine pecinta dada besar. Kolekasi majalah yang memamerkan barang berharga wanita menumpuk di dalam kamar. Ia juga tidak segan meminjami Aomine uang hanya karena majalah yang mengangkat model panas Horikita Mai terbaru rilis. Tetapi ternyata setelah mendapat pengakuan, semua itu hanya untuk menutupi hal sebaliknya.

Aomine belum berani jujur pada siapa pun termasuk Kagami. Ia menyimpan rapat-rapat seorang diri dengan kedok pecinta majalah hot sampai waktu yang membongkarnya. Malu akan kebrengsekan tidak bisa hilang dari wajah, ia menodai sahabat tercinta. Teman macam dirinya lebih baik tidak usah hidup.

Dari kejadian tersebut menciptakan keputusan yang akhirnya disesali juga. Keputusan sepihak untuk pergi dari Kagami, bertujuan untuk menghukum dirinya. Ekspektasi memang membuai tapi kenyataannya tidak semanis harapan. Hidup ditakdirkan penuh sesal.

"Aku bersumpah menyesalinya, aku pergi tidak pemit denganmu," lanjut Aomine.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Bukan tipe kita mempermasalahkan masalah berlarut-larut," ujar Kagami menyenyumi Aomine hangat. "Kita bisa berteman lagi seperti biasa, bukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa," balasnya tegas.

Kagami tercengang, "Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, kan, aku menyukaimu."

Rambut merah mengubah gesture membenarkan posisi. Ia mulai tahap serius, "Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa sembari menyukaiku."

Aomine mendesis gemas pada perkataan Kagami, "Kauitu bodoh atau dungu sih, Baka."

"Kok, malah mengataiku, sih!"

"Begini, ya. Kalau seseorang melihat orang yang disukainya hampir setiap saat, bercengkrama, tetapi tidak bisa menyentuh atau pun melakukan sesuatu itu sangat menjengkelkan, kau tahu!"

Kagami menyerngit.

"Seperti kau mencintai aroma alcohol sampai kau bisa meraciknya sendiri tetapi tidak bisa menikmati. Tsk, menjengkelkan!"

"Serius? Kau tidak bisa menikmati alcohol padahal kau memiliki bar?" Tanya Kagami penuh ejekan.

"Tubuhku intoleran alcohol, tetapi aku juga menyukai wanginya."

Kagami mengangguk paham.

"Seperti itulah kalau kita berteman lagi," tutur Aomine kembali ke topik awal.

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkanku lagi."

"Tidak. Hanya sebatas saling mengenal, kita tidak mungkin seakrab dulu."

"Akhhhhh!" Kagami frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti lagi, kita jalani saja." hati was-was tidak ingin kehilangan Aomine menjadikan mulut Kagami bergerak sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melepas begitu saja setelah mencari dan bertemu.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kagami."

Kagami menarik dasi Aomine dibawa kearahnya. Merasakan lagi bibir yang dulu pernah menciuminya ketika hipotermia. Ia masih mengingat rasa tersebut. Tidak lama, Kagami menarik diri, "Itu kan yang harus kita lakukan nanti," katanya, "Aku akan belajar."

Aomine gagal paham, wajah Kagami yang belum terlalu jauh ia bawa kembali menikmati kerinduan. Mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukan. Lupakan sejenak tentang permasalahan sebab mereka tak ingin menghindari tautan. Hingga suara dari ponsel Kagami mengacaukan.

" _KAGAMICCHIIIIIIIIIII…."_ Kagami menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, _"KAGAMICCHI… KENAPA PULANG TIDAK BILANG-BILANG. KAGAMICCHI TIDAK BUNUH DIRI, KAN?"_

" _KISE PELANKAN SUARAMU!"_ Emosi.

" _Kagamicchi, baik-baik saja."_

" _Baik, kok. Aku di apartemen sekarang."_

" _Oke. Besok kita bertemu di kampus."_

"Kau tidak menyampaikan pesanku," cercah Kagami pada orang yang sedang kecewa.

"Lupa." Aomine teralih pada Kagami yang tiba-tiba diam. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau kenapa? Menyesal telah berciuman, hh?"

"Bukan, bukan," Kagami cepat menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Aomine.

"Terus?"

"Aku ingat tidak pernah mengatakan alamat apartemen padamu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kise juga tidak mungkin.

Aomine pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hey, Ahomine."

"Kau mengatakannya, Baka, saat kau marah-marah tidak jelas."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Pernah. Coba ingat-ingat lagi."

Kagami kembali berpikir serius, sedangkan Aomine terbahak dalam hati. Ah, Kagami tidak perlu tahu kalau selama ini ia menguntit hanya ingin mengetahui kabar. Pengecut, ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk meyapa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau Pernah."

"Tidak."

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang. Mayuzumi sudah memberi pesan."

Kagami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kau mencari apa, sih!" melihat Aomine yang seibuk sendiri.

"Kunci. Kunci mobilku mana."

"Ini," ia memberikan benda kecil dengan gantungan tulisan 'MINE BAR' yang khas. "Ada di tempat dudukmu, idiot."

"Aku cari tadi tidak ada," membela diri.

"Omong-omong, kenapa nama bar-mu norak sekali, ya."

"Apa!?"

"Aku tahu asal nama **MINE** bukan dari bahasa inggris yang menyatakan kepunyaan, kan. Tapi dari empat huruf belakang namamu, AO … **MINE**."

Aomine mendelik, "Kauini sudah bodoh, sok tahu pula."

"Hobi sekali mengataiku bodoh, sialan. Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik. **MINE** itu terdiri dari dua orang. **MI** dari KAGA **MI** dan **NE** dari AOMI **NE** , paham, jangan salah mengartikan lagi."

Kagami menahan tawa, "Itu lebih norak, sumpah!"

Kagami menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. "Besok temui aku kalau sudah selesai kuliah," ucap Aomine, mereka mengarah ke pintu. "Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, kau tidak mau aku pulang, ya," sambung Aomine saat Kagami melihatnya tidak biasa.

Kagami tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja, ditanya lagi."

Aomine pun menyusul tertawa, "Maaf, pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Besok kuliah pagi, kalau ada dirimu kupastikan kita tidak akan tidur."

"Lebih tepatnya tidak akan kubuat tidur."

"Tsk! Sana pulang."

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami gemas, "Aku pergi," melambaikan tangan.

Bibir yang naik beberapa inchi mengiring punggung Aomine menghilang dari pandang. Kagami menutup pintu dan berguling ke ranjang. Ia merenggangkan tubuh dan siap menutup mata.

Ia mengajak memulai hubungan dengan kata 'jalani' dan mencari Aomine bertahun-tahun bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kagami sendiri adalah gay. Bahkan, mungkin ia duluan yang menyukai Aomine, tetapi waktu itu terlalu kaget karena memang ia pikir Aomine adalah straight sebab tidak pernah lepas dari dada besar.

Esok hari, Kagami ingin berbicara jujur tentang keadaannya. Namun, Aomine meninggalkan tanpa pesan.

Hingga banyak waktu yang terlewat mereka memanfaatkan untuk melakukan hal lain tanpa melupakan. Kagami dengan kesibukan kuliah dan salah ambil jurusan. Sedangkan Aomine dengan kecintaannya terhadap aroma alcohol, belajar dari nol hingga bisa mendirikan bar.

Sebenarnya mereka saling mencari satu lain. Bedanya, Aomine sudah menemukan Kagami tetapi tidak ada keberanian menyapa, dan Kagami yang mencari tidak pernah ketemu sampai Kise yang membawanya. Ia akan memberi Aomine sebuah piala begengsi karena begitu pintar menyembunyikan diri.

Jika waktu sudah tepat, Kagami akan menceritakan semuanya. Untuk sekarang, ia berfokus pada kegiatan apa yang harus dilakukan saat besok mereka bertemu.

…

 **END**

 **.**

 _Counter Desk_ : Penyekat antara bartender sama tamunya. Khasnya, di depan counter itu ada kursi tinggi buat tamu duduk sambil ngeliat atraksi pembuatan minuman gitu.

 _Cocktail_ : Kayaknya semua udah paham tentang _Cocktail,_ minuman paling umum di bar. Sejenis minuman campuran yang bahan dasarnya alcohol. Biasanya alkoholnya lebih dominan daripada campurannya, misal: anggur, sari buah-buahan, madu, sirup dan semacamnya.

 _Light Beer : beer_ yang kadar alkoholnya sekitar 2-4 % (Kagami suka minum alcohol tapi dia nggak berani kalau alkoholnya terlalu tinggi, hahahaha)

 _Tequila :_ Intinya dulu itu minuman ini disebut _vino mascal_ , didestilasi dari _plaque_ yang berasal dari getah _agave (cactus)_. Makanya kalau orang minum _tequila_ suka pake garam sama lime biar getir getah _agave_ -nya hilang. Terus punya kadar alkohol rata-rata 80 proof. Oh, proof itu, ukuran kadar alcohol.

 _Bar Display :_ Tahu kan, di belakang si bartender suka ada lemari gede dan tinggi yang isinya berbagai jenis botol minuman. Nah, itu namanya _bar display._

 _Brandy :_ jenis minuman spirit yang difermentasi dan didestilasi dari grape. Punya kadar alcohol 40-45 %. _Tequila_ temenan sama _brandy_ karena mereka sama-sama dari jenis spirit bedanya _tequila_ dari _agave_.

 _Pilsner Glass :_ gelas khusus buat menghidangkan _light beer_ pesenan Kagami.

 _ **Semoga penjelasannya bermanfaat. Cuma mempelajari dari berbagai jurnal-jurnal, hahaha. Demi abang Aho yang jadi bartender sampe belajar tentang minuman. Tapi bermanfaat sih, setidaknya kita tahu beberapa jenis minuman. Jadi, nanti kalau ke bar nggak bengong wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Happy AoKaga Day. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca.**_

 _ **Salam AOKAGA**_

 _ **Zoka**_


End file.
